


Oh No, The Master is Coming!

by ModernWizard



Series: Silly Subtext [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dedicated to the cinematographer who put Delgado's crotch in the center of the frame, Doctor Who Feels, Double Entendre, Earthquakes, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Metaphors, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Doctor, Serial: s064 The Time Monster, Sexual Metaphors, Silly, The British are coming!, The Doctor is coming?, The Master is coming!, The aliens are coming!, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernWizard/pseuds/ModernWizard
Summary: When Three has a dream in which the Master's crotch is front and center, you can't really call it subtext anymore. A silly rewrite of the first two scenes of The Time Monster in which Jo has figured out what's going on long before the Doctor has.I consider it quite possible that this Doctor and this Master are, in fact, the ace "inevitable spouses" as they appear in my Scream of the Shalka fanfic series, Alison Wonderland. They do the sexual repartee thing as a shared joke at the humans' expense, who wouldn't really understand the concept of "inevitable spouses" anyway. It's also probably some sort of sarcasm because, if they overplay the type of interest they don't have in each other, that distracts them both from the type of interest they do have in each other.





	Oh No, The Master is Coming!

“Jo!” cried the Doctor. “Jo!”

 

Sprinting from the antechamber into the Doctor’s lab, Jo saw them slumped at a work table. Though they seemed to be asleep, they coughed and flailed as if trapped somewhere. “Doctor!” She touched them on the shoulder. “Are you all right?”

 

Jerking upright, the Doctor straightened the ruffles at their neck. “Oh...I must have been dreaming.”

 

Jo produced a cup and saucer, contents steaming. “I’ll say you were. I’ve brought you some tea. Have you been working all night again?” She looked at the Doctor’s latest contraption which stood, half finished, on the table before them. “What is that anyway?”

 

The Doctor shook their head. “It doesn’t matter. My dream -- it’s far more important. It might make all the difference the next time he shows up.”

 

Since there was only one individual who seemed to show up regularly for the Doctor these days, Jo knew exactly who they were referring to. “The Master, right?”

 

“Yes, Jo. Do try to keep up.”

 

“Dreaming about the Master again?”

 

“Isn't that what I said? He was looming over me, and there was a tremendous explosion -- I could feel myself shaking -- and a huge burst of -- “

 

Jo chewed on the insides of her cheeks. “Were there any trains going into tunnels in your dream? Or rockets blasting off in slow motion? Maybe some cannons firing? Champagne popping?”

 

“My dear girl! Don’t be silly!” The Doctor looked up sharply from their tea. “It wasn’t a celebration. It was a...a...mind-blowing cataclysm!” They spread their hands out, mimicking the spray of debris.

 

“Mmmm.”

 

The Doctor cocked their head. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Jo shook her head, letting her hair fall into her face so that they couldn’t see her trying [and failing] to keep a neutral expression. “And you think  _ I’m _ the exceedingly dim one. Don’t you have any idea what a dream like that means?”

 

“Of course I do!” The Doctor swept to their feet, cape flapping. “I have to be prepared -- the Master is coming!”

 

“Yes,” said Jo, watching the Doctor stride off. “Yes, I suppose he is.”


End file.
